(Seth imprints)
by 123luckygirl123x
Summary: Seth Imprints "This kiss is not soft,it is hard and passionate and I love it. His hands on my hips,on my thighs and his lips,oh his lips on mine, burn, a fire so strong and passionate I can't concentrate on anything that moment,I am simply his.I would do anything,be anything for him.I am his and he is mine.Our lips move in synchronisation,the fire burns stronger."


Hey Guys,I'm thinking of writing a twilight fanfic. Just drew up a bit of a background. What do ya think? Let me know please!

New girl:

Name: Aria Merci Patera

Age: 17

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Blonde (really blonde,but not dyed)

Like Ariana Grande but with blue eyes and real blonde hair :p (google it! can't post pics here)

Ian Somherhalder – Xavier Lynch

Emma Watson (long hair) – Destini Lynch

Has the power of telekinesis

Moves to Forks,Washington

Others:

100 Years after Breaking Dawn. When Renesmee was around 7 she married Jacob. After their honeymoon,the other Cullens finally left Forks as did Nessie and Jacob however they moved to their own place (I mean seriously,imagine going to school with your parents and husband for eternity? And living in the same house to boot?!). Seventy five years later,Ness and Jacob move to La Push and settle down,now having three children – Alexa,Josh and to mention Sam and Emily,Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel and Quil and Claire have all died (I know! L But the females aren't immortal). From Jacobs pack, Embry,Seth and Leah are left and from Sams pack Collin and Brady. However Collin had recently imprinted on a girl named Alyssa and they were getting married soon.

Before they died, Sam and Emily had two children – Samantha and Kyle. They both became shape-shifters shortly after turning 17 (Vampires passed through Forks for a meal). They are twins. Neither of them became alpha of Sams pack (they both felt they weren't ready) so Alexa (Jacob and Nessies eldest) did instead.

Jared (Brown Fur as wolf,dark grey around eyes like mask) and Kim had two kids, Jason and Jamie they shifted at 18 and 21

Paul and Rachel had children but they didn't shift and their grandchildren were growing up ,the pack (and the Cullens) all know that if those descendants return,and there are still vampires in the area,it will trigger the gene. Quil (chocolate brown fur,lighter on face) and Claire (russet skin,black hair,dark brown eyes) had two children (Quil Ateara VI and Clara) and they ended up shifting too. There was four unknown wolves in Sams pack at the end of Breaking Dawn so I'll call them Jack,Mark,Luke and David. David has imprinted on a woman called died and their children Ryan and Ria are wolves. Mark imprinted on Mia and their children Milly and Lola shifted also. Jack and Luke are still alive.

Because Jacob and Quil were second cousins, Alexa,Josh and Taylor are third cousins with Quil Ateara VI and Clara

Wolves – Alexa,Josh,Samantha,Kyle,Jason,Jamie,Quil VI,Clara,Ryan,Ria,Milly,Lola,Jack,Luke,Embry,Seth, Leah,Collin,Brady

Alexas pack – Collin,Brady,Samantha,Kyle,Jason,Josh,Jack,Ryan,Ri a

Jacobs pack –Embry,Seth,Leah,Quil VI,Jamie,Clara,Luke,Milly,Lola

About them:

Alexa Cullen-Black – 19 (eternally),she and Jamie imprinted on each other

Jamie Cameron – 21 He and Alexa imprinted on each other.

Josh Black – 17 Imprinted on Ria

Ria – 18 Imprinted on Josh

Samantha Uley – 17 She and Jason Imprinted on each other

Jason Cameron – 18 he and Samantha imprinted on each other.

Taylor Black - 15 NOT A WOLF PACK member

Quil Ateara VI – 15

Kyle Uley - 17

Clara Ateara – 17 Imprinted on Ryan

Ryan -17 Imprinted on Clara

Milly - 14

Lola – 16

However all of them are really around 50.

Taylor,Josh and Alexa are obviously half shape-shifter, ¼ human and ¼ vampire. Alexa takes after he father more (she was the first to shift and is the alpha of a won't drink blood) while Taylor is very much like Renesmee (she grew quicker than body temperature is the same as Nessies drinks blood and prefers it to food). Josh is like them both (though he does shift,he will drink blood or eat food).

Alexa and Josh don't have powers however Taylor can send you her thoughts (without touch) and she can shield her thoughts.

The wolves have no idea why everyone is finding their imprints so easily (it's meant to be rare) but the ones that have found theirs are not complaining!

Looks:

Alexa

Tall,Glossy Black hair (lets just pretend that,at least for the females,they can have long hair without being complete furballs), Brown eyes (Bellas!And Nessies..),Russet coloured skin She looks very Quileute – y and she is 5'10. Doesn't sparkle. Russet brown fur in wolf form. Alexa was born in 2025 and is now 82 years old

Josh – Pale,Black hair,Dark eyes (Jacobs) 6'7 Looks kind of like Jacob but is pale Sparkles slightly,barely noticeable. Russet brown fur with slightly bronze tinge. Josh was born in 2042 and is now 66 years old

Taylor – Pale,Waist length Bronze hair(slightly curly),brown eyes,Looks like Renesmee Sparkles like Nessie in the sun (Not like diamonds but the same way Ness have to find the description in Breaking Dawn) Around 5'7/8. Taylor was born in 2095 but looks 15 and will be fully grown in one more year.

Leah,Seth,Embry,Collin and Brady have stayed in La Push all Cullens have moved around as per usual but meet up for occasions like Christmas and birthdays with Jacob and Ness (who moved around for a little too but not with the cullens).Josh stayed with them till he was around 25(though he stopped aging at 17). Alexa only stayed 20years with them as she shifted then and wanted to go to La Push and lead Sams old has been with them all along and is now moving back to La Push with the 't forget she has no soulmate yet either and she has never been to La Push :p

Then,two years later, a new girl moves to town. Her name is Aria and with her are Xavier and Destini. When Seth imprints on her,he is overjoyed however he finds that she is not quite what he first thought she was.

In school:

**Senior Year: **

Rosalie

Emmett

Edward

Bella

Jason

Samantha

**Junior Year:**

Alice

Jasper

Jacob

Renesmee

Josh

Quil VI

Kyle

Ryan

**Sophomore**

Lola

Ria

**Freshman**

Taylor

Milly

*I know some are too young to be in some years but I put them there anyway

*The reason they are all going to school is simply because they want and because,for some,its their first time.

*For the past 100 years,the pack members have been keeping themselves hidden so only those who know their secret know they have been there for 100 people who live in La Push and the students in the shcool think they were all new students that came from a school that was shut down two years ago.

The year is 2108


End file.
